Spoils of Victory
by Sephorium
Summary: In Itachi's quest for vengeance, Hinata is taken during the planned massacre of her father's estate. Being thrust into the cruel world of vampires, how ever will she survive? She had nothing left in the world but the man who took everything away from her. AU Vampire fic ft. Sadistic Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

I've been getting your reviews for my other stories and I know you're waiting on those chapters. I'm working on them, I struggle with the interaction between characters sometimes, especially in intense situations.

But this story kinda came to me in a dream and I felt the need to write it down. Expect OOCness in this story because their natural characters don't quite fit into this setting.

Hinata had lived an unfortunate life from the start. She had been the unwanted child of an aristocratic who had impregnated a one night stand at a ball and ended up with a child in his care when she died in childbirth.

He didn't have the time or patience to raise this child and kept her existence on the down low. She was hidden away for parties and important events hosted at his mansion and never taken to any events elsewhere.

She was 15 when it happened. There was a huge dinner party being hosted at the mansion and as per usual she was locked inside her bedroom for the duration. Her bedroom was lavish enough and she was fed and given a private tutor for her education but it was the care of her father she was lacking. She never felt the negligence as much as during a party, where she was once again treated as daddy's little accident that had to be locked away as not to damage his reputation. That or spoil his chances of landing a date for the evening.

It was a few hours after the party that she started hearing screaming from downstairs, the room was still locked and she assumed the servants had forgotten about her.

The screaming unnerved her and she rose to her feet and went to go listen at the door. There wasn't just a single scream there were multiple, albeit distant. There was finally silence as the noise died out.

A couple minutes later she heard footsteps in the corridor heading straight in the direction of her room. There were the sounds of doors being thrown open in the corridor.

This wasn't normal and she suddenly had an overwhelming urge to hide away.

She quickly got into the cupboard and sat on the floor in front of her hanging clothes. She heard the door handle jiggle and when it didn't open she heard the sound of the lock breaking as the door was forced open. Her door was thick and the lock was sturdy steel how did someone manage to break it?

She held her breath as she heard multiple sets of footsteps entering the room. Through a grate in the door she could see that they were all men, tall, carved and intense looking. She resisted the urge to gasp as her teddy bear, Mister Snuggles was lifted from her menagerie of stuffed animals.

"A child?" the one asked in a confused tone.

"You heard what the master said, no mercy, this whole estate must pay for its master's transgressions." Another responded in a much deeper voice.

They then left the room, probably in search of her.

Oh god she was going to die, she had barely even lived yet. The footsteps died down and before she was even able to feel relief she heard another set glide down the hallway. He walked inside her room and she could see a sliver of his face through the grate as he came directly towards where she was sitting.

The door was opened and she sat there in pure shock as the candle light landed on her teary cheeks. She hadn't even realised she was crying. The man crouched down to her level and Intense luminous eyes locked her pale lavender ones in place. She could feel her lip start to quiver as a clawed hand touched her face.

Another form entered the room and her eyes widened in shock as he said "It appears we missed one, should I take care of it?" and pointed a bloody set of claws at her.

He twirled a lock of her lengthy midnight hair around a long slender finger and looked back into her watery eyes.

"No, prepare her for our departure," he said raising himself up into a standing position and turning away from her.

"Oh a snack for the way, very good master," her eyes landed on his elongated fangs as he smirked at her and the blood drained from her face.

She had heard stories of vampires but she had always thought they were a fable used to scare naughty children into behaving. Nothing could have prepared her for what she was now seeing.

She screamed as she was thrown over the creature's shoulder and she continued screaming until she was walked past the mess that was was once their sitting room. Bodies and pieces of bodies were strewn across the floor. She didn't make a sound after that.

The woman that had looked after her since her birth lay on that floor, almost separated from her head and her father lay lifeless in his chair, his dress shirt soaked red.

She was then placed into a carriage and stared blankly at the man that had decided to spare her life, perhaps temporarily. Whether out of some small kindness or further cruelty she didn't know.

She sat there in her nightie, her long black hair surrounding her in a shroud of misery.

"I see that you saw what we did. You would be wise to remove it from your memory."

She heard what he said but as though it was a distant echo. Her expression didn't change from one of horror and her rigid posture changed only by angle of the bumps in the dirt road they were travelling.

All she could see in her mind was her father's pale lifeless eyes.

She had little love for her father, but he was her father. She flinched as a finger ran down her cheek and collected a silent tear from her face.

She was suddenly back in the present, perhaps brought there by sheer survival instincts.

She watched as he examined her crystalline tear and then made eye contact with her once more.

"Are you scared?" he asked in such a way that gave her the impression that she was an experiment he was very interested in examining.

She found she had no words but her expression combined with her quivering form spoke volumes for her.

A smirk remained on his face as he leaned back into the velvety chair.

"Good." was the final thing that he said to her for the remainder of the trip.

She was led out of the carriage by her wrist and all but dragged faster than she was able to walk.

The mansion she was brought to was more than double the size of her own but there was something sinister about it. Perhaps it was the gothic style and the dark stone and wood used but she couldn't imagine anyone living residing here. Every tree in the yard was bare with the beginnings of winter.

It truly looked like the residence of the bloodsucking monsters that had taken her.

She was brought through the doors and after being led through many passages by the same man that had escorted her earlier, she was finally deposited in a room.

The room was large, lavish and en suite and various paintings lined the walls. One in particular caught her attention, a large portrait of the man that had been sitting in the carriage with her.

The painting captured the perfect likeness of his sculptured face and smug expression.

She felt like this had to be a room for someone important, why was she here?

She was left alone there and she sat down on the bed, it was soft and comfortable and after a while she lay down.

After crying for what must have been hours she finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke she was starving and there was no food in sight.

She decided to try the door but it was locked. She eventually went into the bathroom and drew herself a bath. There were so many delicious smelling soaps and salts to place in the bath and she tried one of them and washed herself with the soap.

Her hair was silky and soft after she had also washed that and she drained the bath as she dried her hair.

Her hair went down to her lower back and was cut straight across. Her fringe was also perfectly straight and she'd had the same hairstyle for the past 3 years. When she was younger she had wanted her hair shorter but her father insisted as she was coming of age that she needed to look more ladylike.

The sooner he could marry her off and be rid of her the better. A cold shiver ran down her back as his dead face appeared in her mind once more.

She tried to put it to the back of her mind but it was still there.

Having nothing else to wear she put on the nightie once more and opened the door. The room was empty but there was an article of clothing along with a note on the bed.

 _ **Wear this and wait for my return, the master has requested that you dine with him downstairs.**_

She noted that it must be day time and yet there wasn't a way for her to tell. There were two windows in the room, both of which were covered with a solid wooden blind that was padlocked closed where they connected in the middle.

She collected the clothing and tried it on in front of the mirror _._ The candlelight was dim but she could make out that it was white with a spread floral pattern in pink and blue studded jewels.

She almost looked like a bride. She frowned and suddenly had the overwhelming need not to go.

And at the same time there was a knock on the door. And in came the same man as earlier, he must have been the master's right side man.

"Let's go."

She wanted to say no and kick and scream but she didn't have it in her to do anything but follow as her wrist was grabbed again.

The man was a foot taller than herself and _insanely_ strong. She felt as though the man was barely even touching her wrist but his grip was crushing and his strength in dragging her was making her stumble on her feet.

He had medium length silver hair that was pulled at the nape of neck into a ponytail and he had glasses on his face.

Apart from that there was something handsome about him as well.

They went down a staircase and into a corridor, the second door down was an enormous room with a table that could probably seat a hundred people.

One side of it was set and there sat the same man as before. The look in his eyes as they glossed over her form made her want to run for the hills.

But if all the stories were true then she knew she didn't stand a chance.

She shakily went and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Thank you, Kabuto," he said as the man with the glasses left the room. The door was closed behind him and she sat in uncomfortable silence in the dimly lit room.

He caught her attention when a clawed hand reached towards her face again.

She visibly flinched and this time he dropped his hand and turned to face forward.

"I thought this would be a good opportunity to have a little conversation with you." he paused as he elegantly took a sip from a glass of red liquid in front of him, she wanted to believe that it was simply wine but the consistency seemed _thicker_.

"There are some rules around here that you will follow. One, you may not leave the castle grounds under any circumstances. Do not try to escape or you will regret it."

She felt a chill go down her spine at the threat. What would he do to her, kill her _bite_ her?

She didn't make any acknowledgement of what he was saying and he made eye contact to ensure she was still listening.

"Do not disobey me or any indirect order from me or you will regret it," he continued.

"And finally never show aggression towards me or any other vampire in this household if you want to live. They may be under my command but they won't hesitate to defend themselves with lethal force."

"Why are you doing this?" she finally mustered the courage to speak but her voice was audibly shaken.

He smirked and leaned back in his chair, maintaining eye contact with her.

"Your father owed me an inconceivably large debt for what he did. And you will pay for it with your life."

Her eyes started tearing up again, and a cold thumb wiped them away.

"Nevermind that, eat. I had the servants prepare a small feast for you. They haven't had a living guest in so long so I hope that everything is up to standard."

 _Nevermind that?_ This was her life he was talking about how could she just forget about it and sit and dine with this monster.

When he noticed she wasn't eating he started to become irritated.

"Look at me," he said and she turned her face from the food she had been looking at to him.

"Eat the food," he continued, the mild irritation in his voice was audible.

"But I c-can't -" she was interrupted with the same sentence he had just said, only this time something changed in his eyes and she could do nothing but obey.

She began eating even though she didn't want to. Tears began to fall from her eyes once more until even that was taken from her.

"Don't cry."

And like that she couldn't cry anymore. The power this vampire had was unimaginable and the stories mentioned nothing about this.

She finished the food on her place and sat idle as he stared at her unmoving form.

Now that she was done eating it was like she had no purpose in life anymore.

The man in front of her blinked and the spell was lifted. She fell back in her chair and watched the man before her with horror. This was to be her life now? She didn't want it.

"I am Itachi Uchiha, the oldest son, a pure blood vampire and the heir of the Uchiha clan of vampires. But you can call me master like everyone else."

He rose from where he was sitting and pulled her chair out.

"I will escort you back to your room, or should I say my room," she reluctantly took his outstretched hand and followed him out the door.

His hand was cold and it gave her the chills. A man's hands should be warm, this was unnatural.

She examined him as she was being led up the stairs once more, he looked only a couple of years older than herself, maybe 17 or at most 18.

He had almost waist length raven hair that fell loosely around his shoulders, chiseled features that were both handsome and also feminine at the same time and deep crimson eyes.

Under different circumstances and if she didn't know he was a monster, she might have thought him attractive.

In 2 days she would turn 16 she hadn't been looking forward to it because that was when she was told her father would start searching for a husband for her.

She supposed it didn't matter now.

He left her in the room he claimed to be his. She was embarrassed to have slept in a man's bed but maybe vampires didn't sleep anyway.

Life was dull and monotonous the next day, she was brought three meals by different serving girls. They were all blonde and pretty and it seemed like someone had very distinct tastes.

Was it the "master" or someone else that employed the staff.

She wondered if they were vampires too. They were certainly pale enough but that proved nothing in this climate, it rained every day.

She looked over at the grandfather clock she had not noticed the day before. One would think it would be hard to miss but the room was so large and full of things that wasn't the case. It was nearing midnight, around 30 seconds away. It would be her 16th birthday.

The clock ticked over and it was if something changed in the house. The entire atmosphere changed from dullness to something dangerous.

What was this? She could hear footsteps and talking outside her door, but she couldn't quite make out what was being said.

That was until an overpowering voice spoke "Return to your duties and refrain from wanting what is not yours to take," it was the master and she could hear the irritation in his voice.

The people that had been standing outside her door cleared and the door softly opened a moment later.

He walked in and sat across from her on a large red sitting chair. He crossed his legs and rested his face upon his interlocked fingers.

"Why, happy birthday," he said with a knowing smirk upon his face.

"How-" she began but was interrupted.

"You may be wondering what the commotion was outside just moments ago. When a human comes of age at 16, the class of their blood becomes known to vampires."

She opened her mouth to asked what he meant by that but was instantly quieted.

"Do not interrupt. It classes from E to A, A being the best their can possibly be to E, which is the worst there can possibly be." He paused and made eye contact with her again. She wanted to shy away from those dangerous eyes but found herself unable to.

"No respectable vampire would drink from an E class human. You, my dear, are an A class. What a delightful discovery I have made. You may be useful to me after all."

Useful? Surely he didn't mean… he had risen to his feet and was now striding towards her.

He did mean exactly that.

In a moment of panic she jumped away from him and ran to the door which, even though it was not locked she struggled to turn the knob.

A hand slammed into the door next to her and she quickly turned to face him. His crimson eyes were absolutely lethal and there was an obvious bloodthirst.

"No, please don't," she screamed trying to shove him away from her.

It was as if she was trying to move a stone wall and he did not budge at all.

A clawed hand clasped her jaw and tilted her face up towards his. Her eyes were wide and scared, like a rabbit that had somehow burrowed into a wolves den and was now paying the price for it.

She grabbed his hand with both of hers and tried to remove it from her face but was stilled by his voice.

" **Do not struggle** ," he said in a voice that penetrated her mind. Her hands dropped and she could no longer move her own body.

His finger traced her face again and he tilted his head when he made eye contact again with her terrified eyes.

Her fear was delicious, he was not used to his prey struggling anymore, especially against his persuasion.

"Tell me, what is your name?" he asked, his fascination for her porcelain features had not faltered and he continued to caress her cheek.

"Hinata," she replied, not sure whether by choice or not.

"Well Hinata, you do smell so delicious," she whimpered as elongated fangs sunk into her neck.

It didn't feel painful, nor did it feel pleasurable. But she could feel her energy being drained away along with her blood. She began to feel dizzy and she felt his fangs retract from her neck. He looked at her pale face and then returned his face to her neck where he licked up the blood that had been dripping down her neck.

There wasn't a drop spilt on her dress and she could now feel the return of her bodily control.

He started to pull away and instead of pushing him away as she had tried to do earlier she grabbed onto his arm to stop herself plummeting to the floor.

His arm encircled her waist and led her to the bed where he left her to recover.

Meanwhile Itachi was still reveling in the taste of her blood. In his hundreds of years of life he had never tasted anything so exquisite. He had almost drained her dry and he never lacked self control.

Every member of his household could smell what they could never taste.

A class blood was less than 0.05% of the human population. If one was found they were almost always abducted by a vampire. How lucky was he to have unexpectedly found one in his own home.

She was all his and he couldn't be more delighted at the outcome of the massacre of the Hyuuga estate.

He had sought his revenge for his parents who lost their lives at the hands of the Hyuuga clan and claimed himself an unimaginably valuable prize.

His parents would be proud.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing this chapter since I already had half the chapter written when I posted the first one yesterday.

For clarity when Itachi or Sasuke use their persuasion/mind control their dialogue will appear in  
" **Bold** ".

She woke up with a start, the feeling of his fangs in her neck was still so real. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep for but she felt much stronger. Next to her there was a plate of food and she actually felt hungry enough to eat it this time.

She was not in the dress she had fallen asleep in and was now in a silken black nightie. She blushed at the prospect of someone having changed her in her sleep.

She could only hope it was one of the female servants.

She almost jumped out of her skin when a dark figure moved in the corner of the room.

The only thing she could spot were luminous crimson orbs shining out the darkness, yet somehow they were different from the ones she had already seen.

"Look at the rarity my brother has acquired," he said walking out into the candle light, "I wonder if he'd be willing to share with his little brother."

Sharp canines were revealed as his mouth extended into a decidedly sinister grin.

She screamed, not being at all prepared for another monster in her bedroom.

She had barely made a sound before a clawed hand clamped her mouth shut.

"Shh, my visit is supposed to be a surprise, little thing."

She frowned at the pet name, this man had no right. She said nothing and continued her silence when he took his hand away.

"I was looking for Itachi when I came across an irresistible smell, in his private quarters no less. He must be having a lot of _fun_ with you." She didn't like the implication at all and pulled the blanket up to her chin to hide the revealing nightie.

"H-how vulgar," she said indignantly. She may not have been a loved daughter but she was still a daughter of an aristocrat and she was raised with manners.

"You must excuse my implications I meant nothing of them, I am Sasuke Uchiha, second born son of the Uchiha clan, and you are?" he said bending down and kissing her hand.

"Hinata Hyuuga," she saw a glint of something in his eye as he pulled away from her. Maybe disgust or hatred, she wasn't sure.

"Excuse me I must find my brother," he said and promptly left. Why did his attitude change so quickly?

She brushed it off and continued eating. There was clothing on the dresser and she got changed. She still felt a little weak but she couldn't possibly lie around doing nothing for a moment longer.

The dress was too flashy, it was navy blue and it laced up at the front. It was cut over one leg so that when she walked her leg was visible.

How was she expected to wear such embarrassing clothing? She frowned and walked to the door.

She decided that if she was going to be stuck here she would at least explore the place.

The door was unlocked and she peaked out. The hallways appeared to be empty so she picked a direction and walked, not really caring if she got lost.

Meanwhile Sasuke finally found Itachi in his study.

"What are you thinking bringing that _Hyuuga_ girl here? You know what her father did, she should be punished." he spoke furiously, bashing his fist into a wall. The wall crumbled and he could physically feel his brother's temper spiking.

"I killed everyone she has ever known, abducted her and made her my personal feast, do you not think that is punishment enough?" his eyes were serious as he said this.

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"Some things are worse than death little brother," Itachi said, his lip twisting up into a smirk.

"I suppose you are right." Sasuke finally replied, his anger dying down.

He was glad his answer sated his brother's bloodlust. Hinata technically didn't have anything to do with her father's transgressions but then again neither did the majority of the household he had slaughtered.

"Will you share her with me? I have never smelt anything as heavenly smelling as her," Sasuke asked.

Itachi frowned and replied "You know how I feel about sharing." the glint in his eyes said it all but Sasuke continued.

"You can't hog her all to yourself, they were my parents too and she is clearly part of the compensation."

Itachi gritted his teeth but in the name of fairness he knew Sasuke was correct.

"Fine but if you kill her there will be endless consequences," he growled, displeased about the outcome of his brother's visit.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Sasuke replied, his face forming into a handsome smirk.

Hinata regretted her former carelessness. _It doesn't matter if you get lost huh?_ She mentally scolded herself. She felt like the corridors went forever and although she had tried turning back she felt as though she was even further away than before.

She sighed and slid down to the floor. She decided she was going to wait until someone walked past and ask them to help her get back. The fact she got herself into this situation was embarrassing to say the least.

The hallway was exceptionally dim and she squeaked when every candle in the hallway went out as if there was a breeze down the entire hallway.

She slowly rose to her feet and felt for the wall. She couldn't wait here anymore for someone to find her, it was too dark.

In honesty she was afraid of the dark. Or perhaps it was not the dark she was afraid of but what lurks within it.

She screamed as her wrist was grabbed and she was shoved against the wall. She could see nothing but felt the weight of a man pressing her into the wall. His glowing crimson eyes finally opened and unhindered by the dark he could see the terrified expression on her face.

"Master Sasuke?" She squeaked, the tint of his red eyes was slightly different to his older brother.

She felt his face on her neck and could feel his lips transform into a smirk.

"Please don't," she whimpered, anticipating the feeling of fangs piercing her neck once more.

"You should pay for what your family did," he snarled before his fangs sunk into her neck.

This time the pain was unimaginable and she felt as if her whole body was immobilised.

She screamed as the searing pain coursed through her body.

" **Hush now** ," he whispered as his eyes made contact with hers. And she no longer had the ability to make a sound.

The feeling of helplessness was more overwhelming than the pain. Soon he was finished and she fell limply forward onto him.

She was more delicious than he had ever imagined. It would have been an utter waste to kill her, his brother was right.

The pain had not ceased nor had her ability to scream returned and it wouldn't for many hours; Sasuke took a sick pleasure in that fact.

Tears dripped slowly down her face and they were wiped away by a clawed finger.

He was too absorbed in his own torment to pity hers.

He easily lifted her off the ground and carried her back to his brother's room. Itachi may be mad at him but Sasuke had always been rough with humans, especially those that he felt deserved it.

Vampires had a venom they could choose to inject that causes intense pain and paralysis. Most did not use it without vindictive intent as it was unnecessarily cruel in most circumstances. He had always been a bit of a sadist.

He left her on the bed, knowing exactly the state she was in. Perhaps he might feel more merciful next time.

He closed the door and disappeared into the hallway. Every vampire in the house knew what he did because they could all smell the same fragrant scent of her blood.

Itachi of course noticed as well. He finished writing the document he was working on and stood up from his desk. He knew his brother's sadistic tendencies and had a bad feeling.

He walked up the stairs and finally reached his bedroom door. He found her lying immobile on the bed. If he wasn't looking closely he might have mistaken her for sleeping but he could see her wide open eyes and the tears dripping into her hairline from the angle she was lying at.

"Are you okay?" she gave him no answer, or more correctly couldn't give him an answer.

"Poor thing," he tutted and sat down next to her on the bed.

"For the sake of practicality I will keep you silent until I have undone my brother's cruelty," he warned her before lifting her upper body off the bed and propping her against his chest.

He located Sasuke's bite marks and sunk his teeth in. He injected his own venom into the wound which initially would sting like hell but after a couple of minutes his venom would cancel out his brother's.

He stroked her hair as he waited out the pain she was feeling until he felt her rigid form relax slightly.

He turned her chin so that they could make eye contact and he used his power to release her from his brother's persuasion.

The sobbing she had been doing the entire time was now audible and he was taken aback as she flung herself at him and hugged him.

"Thank y-you," she sobbed into his chest. He placed his hand on her head and after a moment pushed her off of him.

"Do not mistake me for kind. You are nothing more than prey, remember that." He said, before standing up and leaving her alone once more.

Harsh words or not she was grateful to have been released from that excruciating experience and she fell back on the bed exhausted.

In that moment she regretted being born and felt an overwhelming depression take hold of her. Was it a side effect of the venom or the pain she had been experiencing? She didn't know.

Why must she pay for whatever her father did, it wasn't her fault she was born!

She eventually fell into a deep sleep again and didn't wake up for an entire 2 days.

When she finally awoke she felt heavy, dehydrated and famished. There was a tray of food and a jug of water next to her bed, she poured a glass and chugged the entire glass in one go.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the sound of a book closing from right next to her.

It was the master and she felt immensely embarrassed that she had not noticed him before.

"So you are finally awake," he said looking over towards her.

She noticed that once again she was not in the clothing she'd fallen asleep in. And worse still she was bathed recently, she could tell by how well tended her hair was and the fresh smell of someone else's soaps.

She blushed hard and broke eye contact with him in favour of not appearing openly embarrassed.

"I can hear your heartbeat, there is nothing to gain from attempting to hide your feelings from me." He stated bluntly, only succeeding in embarrassing her further.

"Um… who bathed and dressed me?" she asked, facing him. Her face managing to reach a shade of red she thought impossible on such pale skin.

He chuckled at her for what was much longer than she felt was appropriate.

"One of the servant girls, Celeste. She is one of the servants my brother saw fit to hire for me." He finally answered.

She felt a sense of relief wash over her; she would have just died if it had been the master. Or anyone of the opposite sex for that matter.

She guessed that Sasuke was the one into the blonde house staff then.

The thought of Sasuke made a cold shiver run down her spine. He had been so cruel and it had taken her 2 days to recover from what he did.

She never wanted to see him again but she also knew how much of a choice she had.

Itachi stood up and left room; she wondered if he had been waiting for her to wake up because he was worried or maybe he was just hungry and wanted to observe how strong she was when she woke up.

If that was the case she guessed she failed that test. With that thought she began to eat, her stomach was actually painful from being empty for so long.

She felt as though she couldn't even remember what transpired at her home just a week ago. It was like the experience of being trapped in the vampire's den overpowered all memory and emotion. She felt as though she was losing her humanity with how common the inhuman was becoming for her.

She also felt like she was going crazy in the dark, it had been so long since natural light had touched her skin.

She heard a knock on the door and a short blonde woman walked in. She had thought that all the staff in the household were vampires but she noticed a set of bite marks on her neck.

"I'm relieved that you are awake. I know that Master Sasuke can be rough but what he did was unnecessarily cruel." She spoke while carrying in another plate of food as well as a jug of juice.

"Drink this, it helps with replenishing blood levels." it was cranberry juice and she nodded her thanks to her.

She began to walk back to the door.

"Um wait!" the girl stopped and turned to look at her.

"Could you take me outside, please? I won't run, I swear it." She asked hopefully, she couldn't stand the dark any longer.

The girl looked extremely hesitant.

"He said I couldn't leave the castle grounds and I won't," she continued trying to persuade her.

"Okay but if you do anything stupid you could get us both killed," she warned sternly.

"I won't," she beamed at the prospect of seeing the sun.

She was of course disappointed because when she finally made it outside it was raining again.

She supposed England was a playground for vampires with this kind of weather. The Uchiha and Hyuuga clan had one thing in common, they had both moved to England over a century ago in favour of business opportunities. Not to mention both were successful.

She jumped up from the front door step when a carriage came through the gate. Spooked, she went back inside and closed the large door behind her.

"I see you have noticed my guest arrive. May I ask why you felt it necessary to go outside?" he scared her by appearing out of nowhere but he didn't sound angry so she felt a bit more relaxed.

"It's just so dark inside," she replied anxiously because the man was now twirling a lock of her hair around his finger. Her hair seemed to be to his liking.

"Come with me," he said a moment later and walked in a direction she didn't recognise. Not that she would recognise it, of course.

They came into a large reception hall with what appeared to be a throne at the end. He looked like a king as he sat upon the throne; and looked as though he were waiting for his royal subjects to join him.

To her astonishment that's more or less exactly what happened. The room began to fill with people, or more correctly she assumed vampires.

He sat on the throne and motioned to a pillow on the floor that was close to the chair.

"What on the f-floor?" but he wasn't having any attitude from her, especially in front of his guests.

" **Sit** " he said; and so she did.

She felt like some sort of royal pet, like a tiger put on show for the entertainment of the royal court.

She pouted at the thought but didn't push her luck saying anything else.

She visibly flinched as Sasuke walked into the room and ended up standing on the other side of Itachi.

He glanced at her and a shiver ran down her spine, she snapped her head the other direction and didn't look back at him again.

Itachi began to speak, welcoming everyone and thanking them for joining him for this assembly.

They began to talk about power and wealth being the most powerful tool for a vampire and she began to zone out.

She would have thought a reception with a bunch of vampires would be much more interesting but she was proven wrong. It seemed they cared about the normal aristocratic problems as much as the next aristocratic household.

Once the general important conversation was finished they moved into a ballroom that was a couple of doors down, it was only then she noticed just how well dressed everyone was.

Including herself she supposed, as the clothing was not her own.

She wanted to get out of there because there were too many people and so many of them were continually glancing at her.

Itachi was having none of it however.

"Just follow me around it will be okay," he assured her and she did even though she didn't want to. It was better than being alone with vampires she didn't know.

Who was Itachi to these vampires, was he a king? They all appeared to look up to and listen to him.

"Oh Lord Itachi, so nice to see you again," she heard a silken feminine voice say she turned around and saw the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life.

She had long straight blonde locks that went down to her lower back, glistening mint green eyes and long ashen eyelashes.

She smiled as Itachi bent over and kissed her hand.

"Nice to see you again too Lady Eleanor," he replied, straightening back into his usual perfect posture.

She had a sudden sense of foreboding as the woman turned her attention to her.

"Oh, a pet? How adorable," she cooed, reaching forward and pinching her cheeks.

She pouted and ignored the woman, turning her attention to the lack of anything edible on the tables.

The only thing available was wine and a thicker consistency red liquid that she assumed counted as a meal for them. She shuddered.

"You should visit me at my mansion some time my Lord, we would be so happy to have you over, _especially me_ " she whispered the last part suggestively into his ear as she touched his shoulder with her hand.

She decided she had enough of being in the middle of that exchange and quietly slipped off.

She got a bad feeling from that woman and it made her uncomfortable. Maybe she could just sneak back to her room and get away from all the commotion.

If parties were always like this maybe she had more to thank her father for than she thought.

She managed to sneak out the room and was looking for the staircase when someone spoke directly into her ear.

"Why what do we have here? Where are you going little rabbit?" She jumped and turned on the spot. She came face to face with a gorgeous young man. He had red hair and honey brown eyes; and a set of sharp canines too.

"I u-um was going to my room?" she replied but still sounded more like she was asking a question.

"Aren't you Itachi's pet? You must be because you're the only human around here that smells like _that_."

She frowned and had the sudden need to make sure she didn't smell awful. She didn't trust this creature at all and when he took another step closer to her, she bolted back to the room she had just come from.

She was steps away from the door when she was grabbed from behind and had an arm clamped over her mouth.

"Aw relax I only want to have a little fun with you," he said as his face descended on her neck.

She shut her eyes in anticipation of more pain but it didn't come because as the door opened the man was gone.

"Hinata what are you doing here, didn't I tell you to follow me?" It was Itachi and he sounded angry.

"I-I'm sorry," she stammered, feeling very anxious.

" **Come** " he ordered and she now could do nothing to disobey.

"I will figure out what to do about your disobedience later" he finished before turning away and walking back into the room.

As she followed she was having a full blown internal panic about what he was going to do to her.

Was he going to inject her with poison when he bites her?

Was he going to release Sasuke on her again? A shiver went down her spine with that thought.

The one thing she didn't believe he would do is kill her; he had already expressed her usefulness to him.

The party continued for another couple of hours and Hinata couldn't wait for the tedious task of following him around to be over. She had met too many vampires to count now; and had her hand kissed by many of them too.

This including the man from earlier that tried to attack her in the hallway, he had given her a knowing smile before walking away from her.

She had also seen that Eleanor woman trying to bump into Sasuke on multiple occasions during the evening and failing. She was starting to believe that Itachi was purposefully avoiding the woman. Something about that idea was to her liking.

Her nerves immediately came back when the party ended and everyone left the mansion. Especially since he was walking her up the stairs in complete silence, everything inside her told her to run but that was of course impossible.

They arrived back at his room and he opened the door.

" **Go sit on the bed** " he commanded. Her legs moved and moment later she was seated on the bed. From her breathing and heartbeat he could tell she was scared.

He started walking towards her and sat beside her on the bed, her eyes were watching him nervously.

" **Don't Move** " he said and began to undo the lace over her back, showing more and more smooth porcelain skin as he went along.

She was crying again, she could feel his cold fingers down her back and it gave her shivers.

"P-please stop," she begged, not liking where this was going at all.

" **Shh** ," he whispered into her ear and started planting kisses down her neck and along her shoulder bones.

She winced as his fangs bit into her shoulder and he drank from her for a few seconds before biting lower on her shoulder blade. And he bit her once more on the side of her waist.

"Do you understand Hinata, I could do anything I want to you and you could do nothing to stop me. Humans have no rights here. Do not disobey me again." he said and proceeded to lick over the new wounds he created.

And then a moment later she was released and he was gone. She cried for a few minutes and then wiped away her tears. She knew she had brought this fate on herself. Had she endured the party for a bit longer she wouldn't have been in this situation in the first place.

She pulled off the already laced up dress and put on another nightie that was sitting on the side table. It was a royal purple with lace at the hem and another low cut. Such indecent clothing that these erotic vampires wore.

Her perception of this made her think of her father again and made her wonder what it was that he did that she was paying for in blood now.

She decided she would ask the next time she saw master Itachi. Which after the incident that just happened she hoped wouldn't be too soon.

Although, she admittedly looked forward to seeing him because her life was so dull in this prison when he wasn't around.

It was only 9pm according to the grandfather clock but she lay down on the bed and fell asleep nearly immediately.

Later in the night crimson eyes watched her sleep once more from the dark recesses of his brother's bedroom. Keenly interested in the foreign way her chest moved while she breathed and the soft pained noises she had made when her dream transformed into a nightmare.


End file.
